Valentine, Valentine, Where For Art Thou Valentine
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: A Valentine's Day OneShot. Enjoy!


_**Hey there everyone! Even though I hate Valentine's Day with a passion, many people out there love it, so here's a special one-shot (my first by the way) written just for Valentine's Day.**_

**Valentine, Valentine, Where Art Thou Valentine?**

**By: SweetBabyGurl**

She pulled on a light pink tank top which complimented her tight white jeans before pulling on a white cardigan with pink embroidery. Pulling a brush through her waist length honey locks she sighed. Today was the day she dreaded every year since she discovered the boys indeed didn't have cooties. Scrutinizing her image in the body length mirror, bright emerald green eyes blinked back at her. She was approximately 5"4 obtaining a tan coloured complexion. Slinging her bag across her back, her feet carried her down the stairs where she greeted her family.

"Good morning mother," she smiled a little sadly at the fresh photograph before turning to her father. "Morning daddy, Touya," she greeted, noticing her elder brother hidden behind a newspaper at the last moment.

"Good morning Sakura. Happy Valentine's Day," her father grinned at her, a devilish smile he rarely displayed. "There's something here for you."

"Daddy, you didn't have to buy me flowers," Sakura let the words flow from her lips immediately. When her father moved to the side, a beautiful bouquet of pastel yellow roses were arranged majestically in a vase, a small card poking out amongst them.

"As hard as it may be to believe Kaijuu, you have a secret admirer," remarked a none-too-happy Touya from behind the newspaper, the grey paper crinkling within the grasp of his tanned hands, his beady black eyes trained on her.

Not believing what she was hearing, she took a few small steps towards the bouquet only to allow her mouth to be dropped open in surprise, words unable to leave her throat.

_Cherry Blossom,_

_Friendship. Hope. Joy. These are the things you have taught me throughout the years. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Eh?" She asked, confusion enveloping her. "I have a secret admirer?"

* * *

"Oh my God Sakura! You have a secret admirer!" A raven haired beauty remarked, amethyst eyes glistening with excitement.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Not so loud!"

"What? Wh--- Ooooh," she cooed in understanding, following her best friend's line of sight and seeing the back of a chestnut haired young man. His usual relaxed back was tense, signalling he had heard every word. "Maybe if he knows, he'll get jealous and will finally confess!"

"Confess what Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her friend in despair. "He doesn't feel anything close to how I feel about him."

"Is there a Kinomoto Sakura in this class?" A young man called upon standing at the entrance of the paper thin doors. He was dressed in a light blue uniform, signalling he was currently running some errand of some sort.

"H-hai?" She asked hesitantly, raising her hand in meekness.

"We have a delivery for you. Please sign here," he asked, handing her a clipboard. Jotting her name on the line, she was stunned when he left the door only to return moments later with two dozen white roses. Mumbling her thanks, he strolled away, never noticing how someone had discreetly paid him the tip.

"Wow Kinomoto-chan," a teen she had grown up with in high school, Yamashito Tai, commented, a sly, knowing smile gracing his features. "Whoever's sending you these must like you a lot," he grinned again, light blue eyes shining.

"What does the card say Sakura?" An interested classmate asked. Blinking rapidly at the roses before her, she reached for the card embedded in the middle.

_Cherry Blossom,_

_Purity. Innocence. Reverence. Sympathy. Your epitome. Will you be my valentine?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Yatta!" Tomoyo squealed, throwing herself on the younger girl. Stunned, Sakura merely nodded, trying to imagine who could have possibly wanted to send her such extravagant flowers.

* * *

Throughout the day, she received roses in every class. Lavender ones with a note asking to be his. Orange ones with a small poem. Pink ones with the lyrics to her favourite song. And at the last period, red ones, saying he'd do anything for her, and how he hoped she knew that.

She stood at her locker, wondering how on earth she was going to carry a total 120 roses home.

"Sakura?" A deep masculine voice questioned. Turning around in surprise, she felt her face heat up at once.

"S-Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here so late?" She inquired, feeling her heart thump deep within her chest.

"I had soccer practice remember? We were practicing on the same field," he remarked, a smile full of amusement lingering on his face.

"Ne Syaoran, you should smile more often. It makes you look even better," the complement left her mouth before she had a chance to process it. Turning around in humiliation, the excuse being to shut her locker, she completely missed the pink that tinged his cheeks a well.

"So have you found out who's been sending you the many roses all day?" He asked, a sparkle lingering in his eyes.

"I honestly haven't a clue. It's really romantic, and I'm unbelievably flattered, but I wish I could thank them," Sakura told him from frustration. "Not to mention tell them to back off since my heart belongs to another."

Syaoran felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"You… love some…one?" He asked, feeling the grip of the object from behind his back loosen. Struggling with her lock, she nodded, her back still facing him.

"Who is he?" He bit out, more malicious than he intended.

"Is everything alright Syaoran-kun?" She asked, caring eyes falling on him in an instant. Opening his mouth to protest and inform her he was indeed not, he decided against it. Instead, he gathered all of the courage he possessed and within a few swift movements stood before her. Placing his hands on either side of her firmly, yet gently, he pulled her towards her and rested his lips on her own, moving them passionately in an urgency to show her how he felt for her. Pulling away moments after, slightly out of breath, his eyes softened.

"I love you Sakura. But if your heart belongs to another, I'll be happy as long as you're happy. But I at least had to try," he told her, amber eyes filling with solemnity. Handing her the one dozen white mixed with another dozen red roses, he turned his back to walk away.

"Syaoran!" She called. Turning, a hope restored within him, he looked into her eyes. "You never allowed me to answer your question. About whom he is."

"Sakura, please. Don't do this to me. I can't guarantee I won't kill him," he almost begged. Instead, she smiled and flicked him softly on the head. Leaning over to brush her lips over his own, she whispered…

"It's you, you idiot." Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a fierce hug before pulling away only to kiss her senseless.

"So will you be my valentine Kinomoto Sakura?" He asked, smiling foolishly, once he had no choice but to pull away due to lack of air.

"I would love nothing more," she grinned, before pulling him close to her and kissing him passionately once more.

"KAWAII!"

**The End**


End file.
